Wait For Me
by wintercrystal
Summary: Kindergartener Blaine has a huge crush on his teacher, Mr Hummel, and this is what he's gonna do to win his heart.


Blaine was helping his mother with grocery shopping. He's a big boy now, he could tie his own shoes, and sometimes when he tried really hard he could even tie his own bow ties. So he skipped down the aisles, helping to load the bread, vegetables and eggs- "Careful, Honeybee, do you need help?" "It's okay, Mama, I can do it."- into their trolley. He even managed to slip a bar of chocolate under the tomatoes! They were on their way to the cashiers when Blaine suddenly stopped and tugged on her skirt.

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I buy an apple?" Blaine asked, pointing towards the display of apples at the fruit section.

"I thought that you liked strawberries?" Pam Anderson said, as they walked towards the aisle, "the apples do look really nice today though."

"Uh…" Blaine couldn't tell his Mama that the reason he wanted to buy an apple was because he wanted to give it to Mr Hummel. He wanted to keep his plan a secret! "I like apples now?"

"Oh. Fair enough. Okay, Honeybee, help me pick out a few pretty ones."

And so he did, he picked the biggest, shiniest, reddest apple and put it in the plastic bag. He was going to have to remember to take it out later before his Mama eats it. Then they headed back to the cashiers and paid for their stuff.

"Blaine Anderson, did you sneak a chocolate bar?"

"Uh… You look very pretty today and I love you, Mama?"

"You're such a sweet talker, just like your father."

* * *

_Dear __Dairy_ _Diary,_

_Hello, it is me, Blaine. Again. Because no one else can write here. This is my secret book._

_I am __fine_ _finally gonna do the thing tomurow. Mr Hummel is gonna be so happy and then we will be married and live hapily ever after. Like Ariel and Prince Eric. But we will be __tow_ _two princes. And we will live in a big house. Or maybe a castle! And we can sing with birds all the time!_

_My Papa says that I have to sleep now. _

_Goodnight, Diary._

_Love, _

_Blaine._

* * *

Everyone loved Mr Hummel. Ever since the first day of school two months ago when he introduced himself as their teacher and he sang Hakuna Matata during music class with them. Mr Hummel was so pretty. And his voice was so pretty. Blaine was sure that he was an angel from heaven, and also his prince. So, he was going to propose to him.

That morning, he asked his Papa to drop him off at school earlier. He had to carry out part one of his plan.

He put his backpack down in his classroom first, taking out the paper bag he had packed, 'To Mr Hummel' was scrawled in blue marker on the front. Blaine opened it and looked at the apple and the note inside before nodding to himself, closing it again. Then, he snuck around the corner towards the cupboards where he knew the teachers kept their things. He was looking for Mr Hummel's cupboard when a voice spoke up next to him, "Blaine?"

_Oh no, oh no, no one is 'posed to see me!_

"G-good Morning, Miss Jones." Blaine stammered out, spinning around to meet his other teacher's kind smile. This was not good, Miss Jones was Mr Hummel's friend, they joined the school together, and there was once when he heard them say they were best friends.

"What are you doing here, dear? Headed to the bathroom?"

"No! Uh. Yes? I mean…"

It was then when she saw the bag in his hands and she gave him a knowing look, "Do you have something for Mr Hummel?"

The blush at flooded his face was all the only answer that she needed.

"Don't worry, Dear, I won't say a thing." She winked, "do you want me to pass it to him for you? Mr Hummel is forgetful and sometimes forgets to check his cupboard."

"Okay... " Blaine said softly, giving the bag to her, "you promise?"

"I promise. Now how about you go back to class? We just bought some new crayons and stickers. You can be the first to use them." She reassured him, petting his gelled down curls.

"Okay, Miss Jones. Thank you." He grinned at her before rushing back around the corner to his classroom, and he totally missed the huge smile on his teacher's face.

"What's got you so happy this morning, Mercedes?" Kurt's voice pulled her out of her inner flailing and she turned to see him walking towards her, "I woke up late and forgot to grab breakfast. You have any food to share?"

"Well, I don't have any food, but I do have something for you." Mercedes chuckled, handing him the paper bag.

"To Mr Hummel…" Kurt mumbled as he opened the bag and saw it's contents, "aw, it's an apple. This is adorable. Who's this from?" he cooed, taking it out and biting into it.

"I have been sworn to secrecy."

"Oh there's a note. _Dear Mr Hummel,_" He read quietly, "_I hope you like the apple. It was the biggest one I could find. _It doesn't say who gave it."

"Looks like you have a secret admirer." Mercedes teased, seeing the giddy smile on his face.

"Shush, you're just jealous." Kurt blushed, keeping the note in his wallet, placing his bag into his cupboard and finishing his apple. "I'm heading to class first. See you after, 'Cedes."

* * *

"Good morning, everyone." Kurt said as he walked into the classroom, standing by his desk. He heard the usual chorus of 'good morning Mr Hummel' and he couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, class, remember last week when I told you to think about what you want to be or do when you grow up?" He received multiple nods from his students, and an especially enthusiastic one from Blaine who was sitting in front, "well, today we're going to draw out what you thought about. And then those who want to can come up to the front and tell the whole class about theirs. Alright? Ready, set… start!"

Blaine knew exactly what he wanted to do when he grew up, so when Mr Hummel told them to start, he immediately took the crayons that he needed and started drawing.

_A stage..._

_Two people standing next to each other…_

_Where's the blue crayon? No not this blue I need the lighter one. Ah found it. Eyes…_

_Oh and smiles..._

"Okay, time's up! Would anyone like to come up here to show us all their drawing?" Mr Hummel called from where he sat on his desk.

Blaine immediately shot his hang up along with his other classmates. He had to be picked! Mr Hummel had to pick him!

"Hm, let's see… How about Blaine? You can come up here first."

Blaine stood and walked towards the front of the classroom and stood next to Mr Hummel. _This is it. This is it._

"So Blaine, what do you see yourself doing in the future?" Mr Hummel asked, smiling down at him and a deep blush bloomed on his cheeks. No, he couldn't be scared. He had to be brave.

Courage.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Mr Hummel and declared, "In the future, I'm gonna marry Mr Hummel."

He showed his drawing to the class, a grown up Blaine and Mr Hummel standing on the stage singing happily with birds flying around.

_Oh dear._

"Aw!" The girls sitting at the back of the class giggled.

"Alright, class, why not I give you all another five minutes and you all can draw some extra things in your drawings, while I talk to Blaine here?" Kurt told his students and watched as they continued to scribble on their papers while he led Blaine out into the hallway.

"Are you mad, Mr Hummel?"

_Oh no._

Kurt bent down to look at Blaine, who looked heartbroken, his eyes turning glassy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ma-make you angry." A soft sob made him stutter.

"Oh no, sweetie, no no. I'm not mad. It's alright. Shh… Don't cry, everything's alright."

"You're not, you're not angry?" Blaine choked out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Of course not, that was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I'm so flattered, Blaine. And I guess that the apple from this morning was from you too? Thank you, it was delicious."

"So you'll marry me?" He hiccupped, wiping at his eyes.

"Well, Blaine, don't you think you're bit young to be married?" Kurt chuckled, taking out his handkerchief and pressing it to Blaine's eyes gently.

Blaine hiccupped a little more and it took a minute until his sobs settled and he nodded, "I guess so..."

"Tell you what, dear. When you're all grown up, and if you still want to, and if I'm not with anyone, I'll marry you." Kurt said, and Blaine looked up to see his warm smile.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

There was a beat of silence where Kurt helped to wipe the tears and sweat from his face before Blaine spoke up again.

"Mr Hummel?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Wait for me. I'll come back for you."

For a second Kurt was thrown off by the pure honesty and conviction behind Blaine's small voice, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
